


顺其航行就能到达彼岸的长流的故事

by 金汤城 (Kuenyo)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuenyo/pseuds/%E9%87%91%E6%B1%A4%E5%9F%8E
Summary: 非典型童话故事献给成年了的十七岁美少女





	顺其航行就能到达彼岸的长流的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrimalMXY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalMXY/gifts).



> 希望金狮子饶我一命

很久很久以前……

很久很久以前，八月上旬的一天，夏日到达顶点，下午清爽美丽。一个名叫巴基的少年独自走过废弃的码头。彼时月出已经稍早于日落，但他受力的吸引坠入水中时，头顶既没有日光，也没有月光，只有一个黯淡的球体和一些浮雕似的纹路，镶嵌在云朵乜斜的天空远处，目送他急遽下沉。致命的咸水如一头高度对称的巨兽，迅速吞噬猎物，凉丝丝的消化液裹挟着泥沙撑起夹克，被液体灌满的两只口袋看起来触感轻柔，令巴基不自觉地想摸，也因此耗费了最后一点气力，只好呼啦啦吐出肺里所有内容，还未及目睹气泡在血中破裂，就被迫阖上眼，四肢舒展，毫无保留地向下沉去。水来势汹涌，意在盈满他全身处处，黑暗视界内无数粒子飘零，分不清是眼球遭挤压还是水中杂质，口鼻异物感强烈，像要炸开。委屈和愤怒充斥他缺氧的大脑，随后是一个念头，从饱涨的胃袋产生，沿脊椎涌来，无比清晰：这种无人问津、酸液丰沛的水体，只适合原始生命存在，决不会有财宝沉睡。

然后，一股激流自下而上斜冲来，将他直直漂浮的身体打横抱起，重又带回水上，带回人世。最先复苏的是听觉，随后是触觉，恰好一阵风吹来，吹得他双眼酸痛不敢睁开，只听闻水花阵阵，气流呼啸，溅掠过表层皮肤。一切皆冰冷可怖，唯有颈后背后一阵温暖，好似方才隐约得见的黄泉。

打捞、托升自己的是个活物。巴基想，于半昏迷中吸入新鲜空气。自己失足的那岸正在急速远去，成为一条模糊细线，不知这掌握人小命的东西心头有何打算。深沉的睡眠亲吻他的双眼。

巴基挺年轻，人生第十二载打年初开始，雄心、能力以及现实状况在他身上呈三足鼎立之势，互相合作却又互相掣肘，构成了他独特的生活。

他最引人注目的特征是那滑稽的小丑鼻子，看着不太真实，像个假物，除了引爆他的脾气以外，其他用途和一般人的无异。然后是短又顺的蓝发，时常濡湿，几绺贴在额头上，像切丝腌渍的晴朗天空。一双铅眼睛有时在光的折射下微微泛碧色，初次朝着你时永远狡黠，怀着朴实恶意，非但没有威慑力，还好笑。体格适中，身体没有疤痕、残缺。倒不是老也不出去活动，可皮肤颜色就是难以深起来，哪怕晒到脱皮也是，幸而也不苍白，仍处于健康的范围内。没有人喜欢他，但也没有人真正讨厌他。

主要原因也许是他大部分时间离群（约数百米）而居。在经历本文所要诉说的奇遇之前，他过的已经是和水体脱不了干系的生活——住在搁浅的船屋上。那是他未曾谋面的同乡留下的东西，老款式，也很小，很久以前被他发现时，“船”的功能已经彻底丧失，至于“屋”的部分，经仔细调查后便能得出结论——里面已经被除人以外的一切事物折腾得差不多了。之于巴基来说这是绝佳的诱引。他将其占领，并划作自己的住处。具体是什么时候已经记不清楚，但可以断定，这件事必然是在他有了行走、攀爬和一个人睡觉的果决勇气后才发生的。乔迁的满足记忆直到今日也能使他嘴角带笑，唯一的缺憾就是从来不曾有人来争抢，来侵犯，来掠夺，总而言之，来给巴基一个证明自己的机会。

他一般在主卧室睡觉，那里有一张已经与人类磨合得很好的吊床，一点改造都不用就能睡得很舒服，有时候天气好，他也会去甲板的躺椅上，头顶不知疲倦的繁星，再精神的人看它们闪一阵也马上能进入梦乡。吃食首先是蹭来的，其次是来自小偷小摸，对象包括会计较的他人和慷慨的自然，全部囫囵塞进嘴里了事，最济加点盐煮，配酒精饮料喝。只有晚上刷一次牙，牙膏泡沫呸进河，看都不能看一眼。天气晴朗的时候去游泳，同时用肥皂洗头发，比划拳脚之类，阴沉时则透过窗玻璃看天空。下雨的日子里，他极少享受雨点，更多的时候是一团怒气结在心头，尤其是看见河滨水生动物群起，赞颂大自然的美意时。

他懒得打听船主为何弃船而去，一个简单的解释是，为了赠予他——村里唯一会有被世人认同的出息的人。他自视伟大，志得意满，最近还有被自己的幻想煽动、踏上凶多吉少的离群道路的趋势。起初，他只是在观星时幻想自己并非被困在一个闭塞的小村边缘，而是自己选择住在什么发达的港口城市，四处熙熙攘攘的，寒暖流在视线所及的地方交汇，人情世故像海浪一样不停歇地反复运动。船会安静地停泊在一个半月形港湾里，每至天气晴朗的时候，他便解开束缚，跨越海峡去喝一杯酒，当然，免不了顺点东西。再后来，船也由痛苦呻吟的弃儿摇身一变，成了个正值青壮、从不抱怨的好伙计——崭新、（相对）庞大、朝气蓬勃，想象中的帆鼓得像洁白的云朵，几个乃至十几个、几十个的陌生人影飘忽在绳网和瞭望台上打着招呼，都听从他的命令，开创命运如打绳结。海港城市乃至陆地已经全不见踪影，成为偶尔出现在远方海平线上的幻梦，再没有声音会去谈论。他自镜中看见年长的自己，长发飘飘，满脸油彩，眼神锐利，冷笑的弧度老练，一身花哨打扮，彰显他不得了的品味（“令属下横生敬意啊，亲爱的船长！”）。转个身，四周灯光温暖，锃亮木桌上海图平摊，猩红墨水渗入木质纤维，完美签名的气息与酒香混在一起，大氅随手搭在高贵的主人座上，被穿过舷窗的咸风吹拂。房间角落里堆积财宝，异乡货币、戒指、皇冠、项链、宝石、精美武器、珍稀动物的组织之类，单独拿出来都是价值连城，但在他这里就会因为随意的摆放和过多的量而贬值。屋外传来宴饮杂音，暗示他声名远扬，爱给什么东西取什么名字都行，大家都顺着他，臣服于他，请求他随意编排自己的样态，一打词汇出现在他脑海中——心狠手辣，人格魅力，富可敌国，响当当，等等。思想成为完全私人的舞台，客无虚席，从不停摆，大众一致好评，演员阵容豪华，包括香料、巨鲸、六分仪、绳结、战役、朗姆酒、渔获、港口群众、人鱼及其动人旋律、滔天巨浪。这些他手头一个没有的东西，能如人手握紧鱼叉般握紧他的心，在一次次的演出中逐步吞噬他的生活。

还不吐骨头，如果生活有骨头的话。巴基从梦中醒来时这么想。梦醒的感觉如此凄凉，几乎使人丧失斗志，他像一株入侵花园的野植物，被现实的园丁连根拔起。会被当成肥料施给什么？

  

至于所有其他欢娱和痛苦，那都来自一只他不敢认作宠物的猫。是只品相粗糙的跛脚金猫，颇大一只，毛高高炸起，尤其是头上的部分，呈现金红，还有一个滑稽的形状，好像是什么异物径直落下，插进了它的脑袋似的。金猫是除他以外唯一一个主动上了这艘弃物的生灵，于月黑风高夜熟练地登门入室，健全的前脚一下踏上熟睡的巴基的胸膛。巴基被这近乎鬼魅的袭击吓醒，抬头便看见黑暗中一双眼睛，瞳孔由抿起的一条急速扩张成一片，带有威慑的意图，饱满、闪荧荧的光。他从吊床上摔下来，整个人僵在地上，老半天才夺回一些对身体的控制权——金猫行动轨迹快到让人无法看清，瞬间已经耷拉着跛脚站吊床上，用眼神杀他。那是混杂了失望的眼神，好邀请他人与自己共谋大业（或成为大业的炮灰）的人才有并常有的眼神，巴基幻想自己以后会有的眼神。沉甸甸的猫，金毛乖张地竖着，巨大影子如猛兽，一爪能拍灭太阳。巴基夺门而出，跳下船，苟活一夜。

又过了一个白天，他终于还是回了家去，猫在厨房破败的灶台上等他。一人一猫正式同居。猫长一副大爷模样（从它那浑浊的毛色和瞳色来看，要变成人少说能混个免费镶牙），脾气也是大爷脾气，举爪投足带起的每一缕气流都在阐释“藐视”，与此同时却还要求伺候不能断，不能打扰，不能语气不敬，主卧室随时上供。鸟、昆虫、小型哺乳动物、小刀、前船主留下的空荡荡的相框，猫要来不是为了吃（巴基亲眼看见他不在时猫展露的独立捕食技巧），而是为了折磨和摧毁。它对付上它们时神态诡异，喉咙里起初嘟囔着猫言猫语，有些劝诱意味，又随即变得尖利，像谈判失败一样，于是那扩张的一片抿成一条——瞬间，所有曾活着的都被一击毙命，了无生气地倒在地上，本来就无机的则显得更加凄惨。巴基觉得自己若是哪天体型缩小十倍，也不能保证不会……不，是必定会成为爪下冤魂。想象自己像猎物一样被击杀、被陈列也不是什么难事了——皮没什么用，头颅可能会嵌在墙上，一个冷酷低沉的声音：“桀哈哈哈，人类，难对付的东西，我和他斗智斗勇。”

但经过观察，猫似乎已经对自己同样两足行走的室友失去了兴趣，看一眼都不屑。安全了，巴基想。自己原先未免自作太多情，区区一个人类，在这位猫中枭雄面前，是猎物都不配做的，吸引力屈于雪茄、小刀（它看小刀的神态尤其奇怪，好像在预谋什么）和各式衣装之下。巴基时常一边考虑着今晚睡前应该将想象中的冒险推进到哪一处，一边战战兢兢地把自己的衣物偷偷塞进床底。放高处没有用，猫总能找到方法上去，将他少数来路正当的私产各个击破。

他给猫取名“狮子”，用敬畏颤抖的语调呼唤这些字节。

 

五色迷离的走马灯缓慢流淌，旋即变为带有欺骗性的梦境。暴风雨夜白鲸缺席，一位留着滑稽的长胡子的男人爽快地叫啊叫啊，他站在木桶上，同时脚却着地。本能似乎始终地逃避着海洋温吞的咆哮，目标出现在心中，伟大的、惹人怜爱的、好想好想达成的好目标，但自己却哭着，双手抱头。他走之前放生了的狮子恨铁不成钢地怒吼着从四面八方涌来，在一切结束之前，似乎有个少年对他笑了一下。大概是同类？

 

再次醒来的时候，眼前的景物已经全然不同了。巴基意识已经清醒，人却还浸没在梦晦暗的温存里，迷迷糊糊，扭扭捏捏，感觉到舍弃过往、放手一搏后的快意。他眼睛微微睁开一条缝，睫毛挤压着蛋黄似的夕阳——可爱的东西，挣脱了云层的庇护，柔柔的，融融的，内容物流泻出来，在绛紫色的天际形成一抹抹丝绸状长晕，系起破破烂烂的云。海风则像沾满橄榄油的刷子，把人从头刷到脚，又从脚刷到头，痒乎乎的。身下是坚硬的。从模糊地映入眼中的纹理推断，他正在一块表面并不很粗糙的石头上，也许这就是脸颊干燥疼痛的来源。在呆滞与困惑中，他一言不发地躺着，眨着眼睛，消化胸中的苦闷。直到对自己的现状失去所有耐心，才缓慢地蠕动，低声呻吟，手臂颤抖使劲，支起上身，眼角余光瞥见海蟑螂堪堪逃窜，不远处赫然一个生灵。

他拼尽全力，如无间地狱中的众生望死一般仰头望去：一个生灵。

他扫荡脑海。此刻境况与短暂生命中所有记忆顺畅衔接，合理得令人失语。万千世界里唯有现实如此严厉强硬。他在心里哀悼自己七方四海之王的美梦。

人形的生灵。

生灵兀自靠近，不带捕食意图，其行动是人类的行动——面对亏欠自己的陌生人友善地微笑，并自眼睛（翡翠一样的颜色）喷出稳定的视线。

那真是一张好脸。巴基只能这么想。仿佛是从千万里挑出，随后又经历升华提炼，方能以如此恰到好处的形态出落完全，无际的盐水完成擦洗抛光的工序，温暖的橘色光芒为其加冕。在黄昏与挂在睫毛上的液体遮掩下，生灵显得十分年轻，但表情中并无稚气，亦无过早遭遇摧残的世故，赫然一位熟成的天神，在诞生的瞬间便已至善至美。可怜的落水狗不敢轻举妄动，只能放任自己的目光被一路拽扯，七零八落地顺着那生灵的颈子匍匐而下，散漫地滚过结实的、雄性的胸腹，于关键处最终汇聚。

没有看见腿。没有腿。一条腿也没有，类似腿的东西也没有。没有大腿，没有小腿，没有膝盖，没有足，没有趾，没有趾甲。一条健美弯柔的酒红鱼尾，几乎与自己等身。从没见过那么漂亮的鱼——部分的鱼，生灵原装的肢体，流线型，与海涨潮时的雪白浪花契合度绝佳。

这时抬起头来，才发现生灵仍看着他，以看着整个人世的眼神。他强逼目光回访生灵之躯——修长的颈子上，一排鲜红的鳃加速了翕动，双臂外侧柔软鱼鳍生长，十指指尖色泽如鳞。瞬息间这方天地演化出无数浮游生物，如同他回顾一生时看见小小的无赖踏进船屋里，生灵受用地冲他咧开嘴巴，颗颗珍珠质利齿坚固整齐。

人世是个差点淹死的蠢货。

那摧枯拉朽的兴奋与恐怖，巴基——谨代表他自己而非人世诸君——是死也不会想体验第二次的。他尖叫出声，颅腔中海水倒灌，胸中闷绝的感受爆发为巨大疼痛，失去支撑的身体跌落在礁石上。神奇！太过神奇！一切本不应如此，这是不体面的奇遇，倒霉才中的头彩。他们之间理应隔着钢化玻璃板，理应存在桶装鲜鱼（比人吃的还好）、温控系统与爆炸项圈，或至少一个小水箱、一张不由分说的价目表。统统没有。只有海的孙子头脑发热离家出走，被迫与自己无足的手足进行第三类接触。世上没有比这更丢人的事了。

巴基看着生灵匍匐身躯，四目持平。你是谁？他颤抖着尝试发问，同时并不想知道。听不听得懂无所谓，是谁也无所谓，只要能掌握哪怕一点点主动权……

“我是谁？我可是救了你啊。”

巴基为这流利的人言感到生不如死。

随后，生灵将脸凑得极近，说：“我是香克斯，红发的香克斯。你真有意思！”


End file.
